resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Spinner
The Spinner is a Chimeran strain that appears in Resistance 2. "Experiment Documents" from the metastasis website reveals that they appear as large, bloated insects. A strain of Chimera known as the Mother Spinners are some sort of "queen" to these Chimera. This strain is most likely not created from human hosts, and instead may be created similarly to the Leapers of Resistance: Fall of Man. Description The Spinners are the Chimera's new way of infecting human hosts and creating new Chimeran soldiers in response to the aftermath of Operation Overstrike, in which the Carriers were compromised and exterminated from Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum, and lessening the Chimera's need of Conversion Centers. The Spinners are released from Spires, just like Crawlers, and move on to capture humans and spin them into cocoons-hence the name. From here, hosts are converted into whatever strain is in short supply and/or is needed. It is never particularly clear how such small creatures can overpower and restrain able-bodied adults; they are treated as being as unstoppable as Crawlers, but do not seem to be deployed in overwhelming numbers. Indeed, at one point Henry Stillman describes Spinners somehow overturning a moving vehicle, something it does not seem the creatures would be capable of. How Spinners actually "work" remains a mystery. In Resistance: The Gathering Storm, it is shown that Spires used to carry Spinners contain yellowish softball-sized eggs that hatch into thousands of infant Spinners that are stated to 'morph' into cat-sized individuals. When they find an individual human, they will spray a pinkish brown webbing on them. This chrysalis rapidly hardens after which the Spinners will carry it away. It is mentioned that Spinners are apparently capable of stinging, and that they are equipped with fangs and hollow barbs through which chemicals can be injected into victims, resulting in uncontrollable thrashing. This chemical could possibly be used in the process of turning a human (and other organisms) into new Chimera, such as Grims or Hybrids. ''Resistance 2'' During the campaign, Nathan Hale encountered many Spinners-though only one or two at a time - but they never attack and usually run away from him, presumably because they sense that Hale is already infected. Killing 30 Spinners throughout the campaign earns the player the Silver Snipe Hunt Trophy. Trivia * In the Idaho level, inside the dog kennel of the second house's yard, is a small Grim cocoon. This implies that Spinners will also attack creatures apart from humans, such as dogs. Upon destroying the cocoon, a dead Grim will appear; this indicates that the organic material inside the pod is broken down and restructured to form the Grim, rather than just being altered from the existing form. It is also possible, however, that a human was chased into the doghouse and converted within, or else was restricted by programming limitations. *The Spinners are referenced by The Chrysalis to James Grayson in Resistance: Retribution, foreshadowing the Chimeras' change in strategy as seen in Resistance 2. While spinners can create many other strains, the only ones seen created in-game are Grims. This may be because Grims emerge from cocoons when the Chimera aren't in need of other strains. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies